


Черное пальто

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, OOC, WTF Kombat 2021, мимо пробегал розовый пони
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: У Оби-вана появился неожиданный посетитель
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Черное пальто

Господин в черном пальто заходит нечасто и никогда не берет кофе с собой. Пьет очень медленно, отвернувшись от стойки к стене. Оби-ван не знает его лица, только глаза. Плотная черная маска закрывает лицо господина в черном пальто, как забрало, а голос из-под нее - глухой и жуткий.

Сегодня Оби-ван решается подписать стаканчик из-под кофе. Через несколько минут из темного угла кофейни раздается глухой кашель, переходящий в сиплый смех. Выходя из кофейни, загадочный посетитель ставит на барную стойку свой стаканчик.  
Оби ван читает:"Загадочному господину в черном пальто" - своим почерком, и ниже - отрывистыми буквами - "...очень нравится кофе рыжебородого баристы".  
Оби-ван улыбается и решает в следующий раз оставить на стаканчике свой номер.


End file.
